Happy Birthday
by Zanchev
Summary: Today is Kenny's seventeenth birthday, and he's really excited. But as the day goes on, Kenny resigns himself to the fact that all of his friends seem to have forgotten. After a rather ordinary day, Kenny is surprised to see Damien on his doorstep...


**Denny Oneshot**

**Happy Birthday**

**Rating: **M for smut and swearing.

**Summary: **Today is Kenny's seventeenth birthday, and he's really excited. But as the day goes on, Kenny resigns himself to the fact that all of his friends seem to have forgotten. After a rather ordinary day, Kenny is surprised to see Damien on his doorstep come nightfall…

* * *

><p>Silence. Everywhere around me is perfect, blissful silence. No shouting, no smashing, no high-pitched squeals or sex noises or laughter. Just perfect silence.<p>

What a perfect way to start a birthday.

I slowly open my eyes, tracing the familiar cracked roof above me with a faint smile on my face. Today is my seventeenth birthday, and all I have to do today is relax, eat the cake my mother makes me each year, and then go and hang out with my friends. All day.

Not a bad plan, if I do say so myself.

I roll out of bed, smiling into the floor for a moment before hauling my skinny ass out of my room and into the kitchen. I pull my favorite orange hoodie further over my torso - it's starting to get a little short.

Stumbling into the kitchen I grin as I spy the traditional Mama McCormick Birthday Cake sitting on the table. We always eat it for breakfast - mainly because it wouldn't last until lunchtime, let alone desert.

I greet Mom with a peck on the cheek and Dad with a friendly punch in the arm. He returns in kind, and I stagger towards my chair, falling into my seat with a chuckle. The table is soon filled with my family - brother, sister, the rents - and Mom starts doling out the cake.

It's plain, just a simple cake with the bare minimum of ingredients, but I swear it's the best thing I've ever tasted. We all wolf down our portions in three minutes flat. They sing my an off-key 'happy birthday' afterwards, like we always do, and they all wave me off on my way to central South Park, and the rest of my birthday fun.

* * *

><p>What the hell?<p>

Where is everybody?

I wander the streets, looking everywhere for any of my friends, but I can't find them at all. Where's Kyle? Stan? The Fatass?

Where's Damien?

I stop by Stark, the excitement from this morning long gone. My seventeenth birthday and not even my boyfriend can be bothered to come say hello. I'm gonna kill that son-of-a-bitch when I see him next.

I fall into a nearby park bench and stare morosely at the stagnant water in front of me. Some birthday this turned out to be. I spend four hours running through the whole bloody town, and all of my friends have disappeared off the face of the planet.

Well, I guess things could be worse. I could be spending my birthday dead.

Actually, nope, that would be an improvement. At least I could spy on hot guys getting dressed.

I sigh and look up, noting that the sun is already making it's descent behind the horizon. I've been out here longer than I thought.

I stand slowly, stretch and pull my tatty jumper down my stomach again. Stupid thing won't stay down. I pull the hood up to cover my face and start the long trek home.

What a waste of a birthday.

* * *

><p>I stumble up the stairs and into my room, ignoring my family and slamming the door behind me. I can't help it, I'm in a foul mood. Not only have I been ignored and avoided by my friends on my birthday, but I got snowed on on the way home. As if my house isn't cold enough.<p>

I fall onto the floor in front of the crappy old TV and game system my friends pooled together to buy me for my fifteenth birthday and resign myself to a night of gaming and wanking. As I jam my favorite game into the machine, I glance out of my window and nearly fall backwards in shock.

Damien - my stupid asshole of a boyfriend - is smirking at me from outside a second story window. How the fuck - oh, wait, demon. Never mind.

I reluctantly stand up and let the asshole in - its better that than he melt my wall. I glare at Damien as he climbs somewhat gracefully through the window and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I'm still mad at him.

"Good evening, my dear," he purrs with that damned velvety voice of his. HE smirks at me like he knows exactly what that tone of voice does to me - he probably does it on purpose. "How was your birthday?"

"Oh, so you remembered and just decided to avoid me all day, is that it?" I hiss, stepping away from him and glaring at him with all my might. I might've been able to forgive him if he was busy with Hell and forgot, but that he remembered and didn't come anyway - that's inexcusable.

"Of course I remembered, you're my boyfriend after all," Damien smiles at me, his red eyes seeming to glow with amusement. "But I'm afraid I was held up and couldn't make it to you until now."

I growl and fold my arms, waiting for either the biggest, most pathetic apology of all time. Or else the best present in history to make up for it. When Damien does nothing but smile at me, I sigh and turn away from him.

"Well, thanks for at least coming to see me. No one else has today either," I grumble, accepting easily when I feel his slim arms encircle my waist. Damien's pointy chin falls to rest on my shoulder and I lean into him unthinkingly. He's warm.

"That's terrible." He murmurs, kissing my neck. I sigh, smiling faintly. "I'll scold them all in the morning. But for now…"

Damien leaves the rest unsaid, spinning me around and slamming our lips together with an almost painful force. I moan happily, clutching at his shirt and he pushes me back towards my bed.

I feel cloth and mattress hit my back and suddenly I'm lying down, Damien over me and unzipping my orange jumper. I let the too-small jacket fall from my skinny frame and pull Damien closer, tugging his hair to make him open his mouth. I slip my tongue into his mouth, enjoying his musky taste and massaging his tongue with my own.

Damien make a purring noise and suddenly I'm alone on the bed. I make a pathetic whining noise that dies in my throat when I see Damien lithely stripping himself of his clothes and sliding to hover just over me once more, smirking like the devil.

"Shut up and kiss me," I mutter, leaning up and stealing his reply with my mouth. I can feel Damien smile in response and his hands slide down my bare chest to tug at the waistband of my pants. I jut my hips upwards, accidentally grinding against Damien in an attempt to rid myself of pants.

Damien chuckles and I'm quickly rendered naked. I gasp as his pulsing erection grinds into mine and I grip Damien's hair tightly, pulling his face close and kissing him harshly. Damien gives as good as he gets, and I feel his sharp teeth nipping at my bottom lip. I open my mouth and spread my legs wide, letting Damien thrust his tongue into my mouth as he settles between my thighs.

He pulls back and holds his fingers at my mouth. I wordlessly wrap my mouth around them, sucking and licking until they are coated in saliva. Damien's smirk never leaves his face as he trails his wet fingers town my torso to rub gently at the base of my cock, before pushing their way into my ass. I gasp at the uncomfortable feeling and arch my back into Damien's solid body.

Damien never pauses, thrusting slowly with first one, then two, then three fingers, stretching and preparing me for the main event. Eventually the uncomfortable feeling is replaced with anticipation, and I whine. Damien chuckles as he pulls his fingers free and aligns himself.

"You're so needy," He smirks, pushing into me, filling me. Pain rockets up my spine, the saliva not enough, and I let out a strangled yelp. Damien's lips are suddenly over mine, pressing earnestly and almost distracting me from the pain of penetration. I kiss back, opening my mouth and biting at Damien's tongue.

Damien's thrusting quickly achieves a slow rhythm, and the pain fades away until I'm moaning and writhing in pleasure. I moan and buck under Damien's heavenly touch, kissing and lick every part of his body I can reach.

Damien hits something deep inside of me and white stars pop up across my vision. I let out a breathless "Fuck!" that has Damien grinning like the cat who got the bird.

A slight adjustment in position has him hitting that spot every thrust, and I'm quickly reduce to a moaning wreck. I can't think, I can't breathe, I can only feel. Feel Damien filling every inch of me, feel the pleasure coursing through my body, sending tingles up my spine and to the tips of my fingers and toes, feel his lips against mine, coaxing the moans and whimpers from me with a sadistic vigor.

White light. Ecstasy. Absolute pleasure.

Damien grunts, and I get a sense of being filled even further as he mutters my name, filling me with his essence. I sigh in happiness, that has to be the best birthday present ever.

I roll over, feeling Damien slide out of me as I land on top of him. I grin and kiss him lazily, feeling sleepy and sated.

"Thanks for that," I murmur against his cheek, slowly sliding into slumber. I hear Damien chuckle, and feel his arms wrap around me once more.

"Happy birthday, my dear." He whispers as I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck are they?" Stan demands, checking watch for the fiftieth time. Kyle sighs, they'd spent all day hiding out in Kyle's house, setting up the biggest surprise party in South Park history for Kenny, but stupid Damien had somehow failed to fetch the birthday boy.<p>

The girls, Craig's gang and Butters had all left an hour ago, leaving only Stan, Kyla and Fatass left. Stan was pacing madly, and Cartman had eaten most of the food. Kyle was about ready to give the party up for bust.

"Honestly," Stan griped, throwing his arms up into the air. "How hard can it be to get Kenny from his house to here?"

Kyle was wondering the same thing.

**AN ~**

**This was a failed attempt at a birthday present for my wonderful Nicci. I apologise, my dear, and will do better next time!**

**The story in a nutshell (because I like doing this): Damien, the sneaky devil, conveniently forgot to tell Kenny about the party and used his boyfriend's emotions to get laid. Smart lad.**

**And so, until the real birthday present,**

**Zanchev.**


End file.
